Mea Culpa
by Chichimeca Pear
Summary: Hate the sin, love the sinner. Linda Friitawa/Alyce Sinner PWP.


The hand of Fate dealt strange bedfellows, but to Linda there was none stranger than Alyce Sinner. Almost all of her life Linda Friitawa had been prisoner in her own skin and thus robbed of the social and sexual opportunities that more fortunate people took for granted. It was not until her fall from grace as a physician that her delayed passions began to blossom first for one miscreant doctor, then another, and now, as it would seem, yet another. Linda was not unaware of the pattern, but frankly she had more important things on her mind at the time.

Take for instance the fact that both women were in the middle of a fight to see who could remove whose clothing the fastest. Their battle for dominance raged in private endlessly, almost always resulting in Linda's winning thanks to her superior strength, though sometimes feigning helplessness underneath Alyce was too delicious an opportunity to pass up. Whether the victor or not, however, Linda never quite knew who was really in control of their sordid situation. She pinned her captive beneath her and dug her nails into Alyce's skin to reinforce her hopes of total conquest, receiving a give-me-your-worst/devil-may-care smile in return. That same damnable smile as always; oh, how it made Linda afraid, afraid and so very alive.

Still making sure to keep her prey in check, Linda slipped off Alyce's brassiere to reveal a modest yet comely bust. Linda cupped and fondled the right breast and laved her tongue up the left, eliciting a moan that sent shivers throughout her soul. Never one to allow her work to degenerate into all fun and games, she bit down hard on Alyce's breast, marking her as her possession. The other woman shrieked and clawed at Linda's arms, torn between masochistic fulfillment and true agony.

"Mea culpa," whispered Linda, dragging her lips up Alyce's chest, neck, then finally meeting Alyce's mouth for a proper kiss. Alyce was quick to forgive and returned the kiss, savoring the faint taste of blood freshly drawn.

"Tell me your sins, my child," said Alyce softly, breath becoming labored.

"All of them?" asked Linda. She kissed Alyce's cheek and slowly unzipped the brunette's pants. "But they would fill volumes and truth be told, I don't think we have enough time for such a boring yarn."

"The best parts, then," encouraged Alyce, suppressing a groan as Linda slipped a teasing finger into her underwear and ran it down her slit. "I love your stories."

"Very well," said Linda, that same finger now rubbing circles on Alyce's clit. "Countless times, I succumbed to the temptation to lie with a woman."

"A grave offense," hissed Alyce. "Go on, I know there's more."

"You know this wretched sinner well." Linda slid a single digit, then two, achingly slow, inside of Alyce's moist folds, feeling herself become even wetter from the sweet noises of desperation her partner made.

"Countless other times, I satisfied myself with just the wicked fantasies of this woman to goad me on." She began to pump her fingers in and out with more vigor than she normally employed in their coupling. Alyce tossed her head back and let out a sob.

"Your heart is... _ahh_!... the very fortress of... sacrilege. _More_."

"You know as well as I do that we are both at fault," said Linda, ceasing penetration. Alyce looked bewildered and whined pitifully, then stopped when she saw Linda slipping out of her own trousers and underwear.

"You tempted me with forbidden fruit," said Alyce, wrapping a slender leg around Linda's waist and grinding against her. "Sick serpent of a woman."

Linda cast off her remaining lower garments and positioned herself so that both women would be able to enjoy the feel of one another. She ground right back against Alyce and gave her ribbon-decorated hair a sharp tug, smiling mercilessly at the resultant yelp of pain and pleasure.

"Not nearly as snakelike as the woman who slithered into my heart against my will."

Alyce's mouth fell open as she began to pant for breath, eyes rolling up in her head.

"I... I confess that I am just as guilty as you." A wail of ecstasy. "Maybe more."

Linda bucked erratically against the other woman, her composure and command of her senses fast receding into obscurity.

"Then repent," she said as gently as her frantic condition would allow. "Come for me, Alyce."

The glorious build between them was almost becoming too much for them to bear. Alyce shut her eyes tightly and prayed for heavenly release, or an eternity of beautiful sinning, she couldn't make up her mind as to which road led back home.

It wasn't long before Fate decided for them both, first Alyce, then Linda, and delivered them safely down from the cosmos back to base, solid earth.

For several minutes the two women lay there in an effort to regain their breath and energy, limbs entangled in what seemed an infinite embrace. Finally, Linda brushed a sweaty lock of hair from Alyce's forehead and kissed her on the temple.

"You're forgiven," said Linda. Their hands washed of their daily sins, they had but to wait for tomorrow to bring more their way. 


End file.
